A week of Felix 2020
by OnePirateWolf96
Summary: Felix week 2020 Day 1. Felix's birthday! A nice, little celebration. Day 2. Felix likes cats, enough to let one interrupt his training. Day 3. Ingrid parctices some new hairstyles on Felix. Day 4. Felix contemplates his and Sylvain's scars. Day 5. Sword and Shield. Day 6. Nightamare, an old promise and a memory. Day 7. Drawing CatFelix and FoxSylvain. Links to pics. Mild Sylvix.
1. Day 1 Birthday

**Happy birthday, Felix! (Family/Celebration****Mourning****/Birthday) There's a little family... At least mentioned.**

**My first Fire Emblem fic! Hopefully no one is too OOC. **

**Anyway, please enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

Happy birthday Felix!

Felix is not hiding from his classmates on his own birthday. That would be ridiculous. He just wants to be left alone for some peace and quiet. The only person who's acknowledged his birthday so far is the professor, who simply wished him a happy birthday and invited him for tea later.

Unfortunately, he knows he can't expect the same treatment from his classmates. Sylvain and Ingrid have probably told everyone it's his birthday, and they'll all probably insist on making some kind of big deal out of it. With attention, and cake and stuff.

At least it's Saturday, so they can't corner him in class at least.

Which he really doesn't feel like. Which is why he's currently sitting near the pond at the Garreg Mach Monastery. With a cat on his lap. Because the first place they'll look for him is the training grounds. Which is why he's not there. As for the cat... well, they're good company, that's all.

"Hey, Felix! There you are!"

Well, there goes the peace and quiet. And the cat, that gets startled by the sudden shouting. When he turns to see who exactly has arrived, to no doubt annoy him, he's not really surprised to see all the Blue Lions, minus the professor, standing at the staircase.

He briefly considers leaving but decides against it. Knowing his classmates, there's no way they would actually leave him alone. And he's not going to run away because he doesn't like celebrating birthdays. So he just resigns to his fate. Maybe it won't be so bad, so he can just get it over with, then spend the rest of the day training.

By the look of it, Sylvain is the one who yelled loudly and interrupted his peace. The obnoxious redhead is waving wildly at him, as he makes his way down to Felix and pulls him into a tight hug. The kind where his arms are pinned to his sides so he can't even push him away.

"Happy birthday, Felix," the redhead says with a cheerful smile, thankfully letting go of Felix soon. Only to immediately plant a kiss on his forehead before Felix has time to react. And then he quickly jumps back before Felix has a chance to smack him. So he just settles for turning away with an irritated huff.

By now the rest of the class have also made their way over to Felix. Ashe and Annette are carrying what looks like a cake, while Mercedes is right there with them, making him guess the three of them are the ones responsible for that. Ingrid is carrying a box, a present. Dimitri is hanging back a bit with Dedue.

"Happy birthday, Felix," Ashe says, smiling happily. He and Annette place the cake on a nearby barrel, probably because they don't want to drop it or something.

"We made you this cake," Annette tells him, also smiling, but also looking a bit nervous. "Mercie and I, that is," she clarifies, as if he really needs to know that. When he opens his mouth to inform her that, thanks, but no thanks, he doesn't really like cake, she quickly adds "Don't worry, it's not sweet!"

"Ingrid told us you don't really like sweets," Mercedes says, with that kind, patient smile. "So we made sure this cake is not. We had to ask Ashe and Dedue to help us with it though, since we're both so used to just making sweets."

"It took four people to make one cake?" Felix has to clarify, because that sounds a bit over the top.

"Yep!" Annette confirms happily, seemingly proud of this. "Well, Mercie and I made it," she kind of corrects herself. "The guys just kind of, supervised."

"We wanted to make a cake you like, since it's your birthday and all," Ashe adds, looking a bit sheepish, yet hopefull.

"And it took a lot of effort, so you better like it!" Annette cannot sound threatening to save her life, and Felix almost has to supress a smile at her attempt. It's kind of cute. She reminds him of a kitten, not that he's going to tell her that.

"I'll like it, if it's good," he says instead, looking at the cake. It looks like it contains...cheese of some kind? And maybe some nuts?

"Come on, try it," Mercedes encourages him, handing him a knife to cut the cake with. "First piece goes to the birthday boy!"

"Fine," Felix grumbles, knowing very well they won't let him go without at least trying their dumb cake. As long as they don't start singing or something... So, he takes the knife and cuts himself a piece of the cake and tastes it. And it's... actually pretty good.

"It's alright," he says when three pairs of eyes stare at him with nervous anticipation.

"Don't worry ladies, and guys," Sylvain feels the need to but in. "I speak Felix. He thinks it's great!"

Well... he's not wrong, but it's not like Felix is going to admit that, so he just settles for taking another bite of the cake with a somewhat irritated huff.

"Alright then, cake for everyone!" Mercedes announces and within moments all the cake is gone, and everyone has a piece of their own. The others chat around for a bit, about the cake, about the weather, about whatever, really.

Felix kind of stops paying attention after a bit, once he's made sure to let the others know he's not really in a social mood. They seem pretty okay with this, content to be around him and keep him company, even if he doesn't contribute to any conversation.

Sylvain makes himself at home right next to Felix, scooting closer bit by bit and when Felix doesn't react, he carefully slides an arm around his shoulders and pulls them close together. For once, Felix actually doesn't even mind, even leaning into the tall redhead to his surprise.

"Hey, guys," Sylvain interrupts the conversations going on all over, getting them to quiet down. "Should we maybe give Felix those presents now?"

"Right, presents," Ingrid sounds like she's completely forgotten, despite having carried one of them over there. _Then again_, Felix thinks, _she probably forgot all about it once she got her hands on some cake_.

"Don't tell me you went and bought a bunch of useless riffraff," Felix says, really hoping they didn't do exactly that.

"Don't worry," Dimitri speaks his first words to Felix that day. "We only got you one present. We all chipped in with some money for it. It should be something you'll find useful."

"Well, let's hope so," Felix answers, eyeing the _two_ boxes places in front of him.

"Yeah, there's two presents," Sylvain guesses why he's eyeing them weirdly. "Your dad sent you a present, too."

"Of course he did," Felix mutters. The old man always gets him something for his birthday, and it's always something practical he'll actually have proper use for.

There's also a letter, which he opens first. Nothing special, really. Just wishing him a happy birthday, hopes his studies are going well, proud of him for learning some reason magic, so on and so forth.

He opens the present, which turns out to contain a few whetstones and a new hunting dagger_. Not bad_, he thinks. _Not bad at all, old man_. He makes a mental note to send back a letter at some point.

The present from his classmates turn out to be a pair of new gloves. He looks them over a bit, before trying them on. They seem to fit well, at least, and will keep his hands warm in the cold weather.

"They should be designed to give you a good grip on your sword, but also conduct magic without burning them," Dimitri explains.

"We thought you'd need something like that, now that you've learned that thunder spell and everything," Sylvain continues, stroking Felix's hands with his own. "Besides, your old ones are really worn out, so you need new ones anyway."

"So, what do you think?" Ashe asks him, sounding very hopefull. Annette and Mercedes have similar looks on their faces. They really want him to like his present, he notices.

"They seem fine," he says, "but -"

"But you'll have to test them out before you know for sure, right?" Sylvain feels the need to interrupt, knowing exactly what he's going to say.

"Exactly," Felix agrees with him, before turning to the redhead. "Thank you for agreeing to be my test subject, Sylvain." With that, he shakes his hands free from Sylvain's grip, and starts heading toward the training grounds.

"H-hey, wait up Felix!" Sylvain calls after him.

"What?" Felix asks him, "you're the one who suggested I should try them out, so you should also help me with it." He waits until Sylvain catches up to him before continuing with "Besides, you haven't been training enough lately. Again."

"Fine, alright," Sylvain agrees, sounding almost resigned to his role as Felix's training partner. He perks up quickly enough, though. "I'm treating you to dinner afterwards, okay?"

"Sure, whatever," Felix says, causing Sylvain to cheer in joy and pull him into a second hug that day, as well as another kiss. Something tells Felix it won't be the end of it. "Let's get some training in!"

He can't say he doesn't like the thought, as they head on to the training grounds.


	2. Day 2 Cat

**Felix likes cats. So, when a cat interrupts his training one morning, what else can he do but sit around for a bit and pet her. It's what you do with cats, after all. Also, Sylvain is there too.**

**I'm... not really sure where I was going with this...**

**(Cats) It's just one cat really, but I hope it still counts.**

**Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

Felix and the cat

Felix is at the training ground, as usual. The sun is just peeking over the horizon, so it's still a bit chilly, not that he really notices it or cares about it. He's just used to the cold, seeing as Faerghus is usually far colder than the monastery is. He's just starting his daily training, picking out a training sword and starts with some stretching to warm up before doing anything else.

It's very quiet this time of the day, the only noise being the wing, the birds and the occasional guard passing by. Most other students, and teachers for that matter, are still asleep at this time. This is Felix's favourite time to train, when he gets the most of his training, since there's no one to interrupt or disturb him. Most people have started to understand he doesn't like being disturbed when training, but some haven't really gotten the note. Or they just don't care.

He is soon interrupted from his warm-up by a curious "Meow?"

When he turns to look where the noise came from, he sees a familiar scrawny, shaggy black cat. She's one of the many cats that live in the monastery, so seeing her isn't surprising or anything. This cat in particular is one that often shows up wherever Felix is, wanting for company and scratches. It might also have something to do with the fact that Felix always gives her some kind of treat if he has anything edible with him.

"I don't have anything for you today," Felix tells the cat as it walks up to him and sniffs his hand. She still purrs as he strokes her back and scratches her behind the ears, seemingly satisfied with his company and attention. Soon she climbs into his lap and makes herself comfortable as he keeps stroking her.

The cat does not belong to Felix, regardless of what people seem to think. This one just seems to like Felix more than other people, or other cats for that matter. But people have gotten the impression this cat belongs to Felix, since she likes him and spends a lot of time with him.

_At least she's good company_, he thinks as he strokes her. _Unlike some _people.

She's stretched out on his lap, soaking in the sunlight and the attention. She purrs loudly as he scratches her under the chin, tilting her head to give him better access.

"Hey, Felix!" Of course he just can't be left alone, can he? "There you are, I missed you at breakfast!" It's Sylvain. Of course it's Sylvain. The cat seems to sense his shift in mood, as she turns to glare at the redhead, even though she doesn't stop purring.

"What do you want, Sylvain?" Felix asks as the man makes himself comfortable next to him and slings and arm around his shoulders. He briefly considers shrugging it off but decides against it.

"I came to see my favourite grumpy swordsman, of course!" Sylvain responds with a flirtatious smile. He goes to ruffle Felix's hair, and at that point Felix does slap his hand away. He then tries to pet the cat but gets scratched. "All right, all right, I get it. No touching," he says as he pulls away slightly.

"You really should know that by now," Felix tells him.

"Yeah, but I just have to push my luck, you know?" He slides close to Felix again, so they're pressed against each other from knee to shoulder. He also slings his arm back around Felix's shoulders. "It's how I got to this point." He presses a kiss to Felix's temple, as if to prove his point.

"Whatever," Felix huffs and turns away. He doesn't push Sylvain away, though.

"Anyway, I just came to bring you some breakfast," Sylvain continues, pulling a sandwich from what Felix is pretty sure is his pocket. "Since you didn't eat any."

Felix does accept the offered sandwich. Because he hasn't eaten breakfast this morning. And he is actually starting to get a bit hungry. He's been training all morning, until he was interrupted by the cat.

"Thanks," he settles for as he checks the sandwich to figure out what's in it. Pretty standard, but Sylvain clearly knows what he likes. There's also two pieces of some kind of meat, one of which he shares with the cat, who's been staring at the sandwich since he got it. She's purring even louder as she eats it.

"You really get along with that cat, huh?" Sylvain points out. He's given up on trying to pet the cat by now, just looking kind of in awe how well it likes Felix. Well, Sylvain has always been more of a dog person.

"I suppose," Felix says, looking at the cat. "She reminds me of the cat I had when I was young," he finally admits. Because she does, both in appearance and behaviour.

"You mean that half-feral cat that hated everyone except you?" Sylvain asks, peering down at the cat in Felix's lap. She hisses at him when he reaches over to pet her. "Well, I can see the similarities between her and it."

He looks at Felix for a bit with a strangely unnerving look before adding "And her and you, for that matter." He immediately blushes and turns away, like he hadn't actually meant to say that last part.

"What's that supposed to mean? How am I like a cat?" How is he supposed to be like a cat? They don't train, or learn magic, or fight bandits, or really do anything asides from eat and sleep. Pretty much the opposite of how he is. It takes a bit of glaring, but he does get an answer from Sylvain.

"Well, you know..." he looks down at his feet and scratches the back of his neck. "They're really independent and stubborn, so you can't force them to do something they don't want. You have to learn to read them, because they don't always show what they really feel. They like affection, but only for a specific amount of time, and only from the few people they actually like."

He looks kind of proud of himself after he's gotten all that out, like he's figured out some kind of great mystery or riddle.

It makes Felix huff in annoyance. As if cats, or Felix for that matter, are some kind of secretive creatures you need special talent in order to understand. Though... he's exactly wrong with what he says. Both regarding cats and regarding Felix. Not that he would ever admit it to the annoying redhead.

"Cats aren't that difficult to understand," he says instead, pointedly not looking at Sylvain, instead returning his attention to the cat. "You're just too used to dogs."

"Maybe I am," Sylvain admits with a laugh. He gets up, stretching a bit after sitting still for a while. "Anyway, I better get going. I promised to help out in the kitchens after breakfast. They'll start missing me if I don't show up soon." He starts wandering casually in the direction of the kitchen after waving to Felix. "See you around!"

"Sylvain!" Felix calls out to him before he has a chance to disappear.

"Hmm?" Sylvain turns around with a questioning sound, looking at Felix expectantly, one eyebrow raised.

"When you're done," he tells the redhead, "come back here and spar with me." He pauses slightly before quickly adding "You've been slacking off. Again."

As soon as he finishes speaking, Sylvain's face splits into the biggest smile, that honest and happy one he only shows certain people. It never fails to give Felix a funny, fluttery feeling in his stomach. A very good feeling, overall.

"Sure thing!" Sylvain agrees. "I'll even buy you dinner after. It's a date!" With that, he skips off to the dining hall and kitchens, before Felix has a chance to say a word. So instead, he remains seated on the bench and strokes the cat.

"I suppose it is."


	3. Day 3 Hair

**Felix lets Ingrid practice different hairstyles on him. **

**(Hair) Hair. Yay. And Sylvain, because apparently, I can't write Felix without also writing him. I can live with that.**

**Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

Hairstyling

"Try to sit still, Felix," Ingrid tells him for what feels like the millionth time within an hour. She's tugging on a particularly stubborn knot she found in his hair and is not very gentle in untangling it. She's sitting on a chair in Felix's room, while he's sitting on the floor in front of her.

"I'm trying!" Felix protests, wincing as she tugs at the knot again. "You're not making it easy!"

"Maybe it would be easier if you took your hair down once in a while, instead of keeping it in that bun all the time!" Ingrid tells him, but at least tries to be a bit gentler after that.

"Yeah, Felix, listen to Ingrid," Sylvain feels the need to intervene. "She's gonna make you look really pretty."

Easy for him to say, since he's just lazing around the room doing whatever he wants and giving his unwanted comments about the different styles Ingrid shapes Felix's hair into. He wasn't even invited to begin with, he just overheard Ingrid and Felix talking and invited himself along.

"Shut up, idiot," Felix grumbles at the redhead. "Why couldn't you practice on Sylvain instead?" He asks Ingrid. "He seems eager enough."

"Because his hair is too short to do anything with," is Ingrid's reply. "And Dimitri's not here, before you suggest him."

"What about the other women? Wouldn't they be better to practice your braiding skills on?" Felix asks. "They have longer hair than I do, too."

Besides, hasn't Ingrid been doing all kinds of haircare and makeup practice with them, already? Wouldn't it be better to continue with them? He remembers Ingrid with different hairstyles after spending an evening with Annette and Mercedes, asking the rest of the house what they think about it.

"They're out to town today," Ingrid informs him, finally putting down the comb, apparently having gotten all the tangles out.

Apparently there really isn't anyone else who can help her practice her hair-care skills, unless she was to try someone from another house. He doesn't even bother suggesting Ashe or Dedue, since they both had hair shorter than Sylvain. The professor is also busy today, even he knows that much.

"Fine, whatever," he grumbles, settling in for what's probably going to be a couple of hours of Ingrid fiddling with his hair, and Sylvain making unwanted comments about the whole thing. He tries to make himself comfortable, leaning back against Ingrid's hands with a sigh.

"You can play with my hair if you'd like?" Sylvain offers, then lays down on the floor with his head in Felix's lap before he has a chance to say anything.

Having nothing better to do at the moment, Felix decides to take up on that offer. It's not like he doesn't know how to do hair, having not exactly short hair himself.

He lifts a hand and puts it on Sylvain's head, gently running his fingers through the red hair, looking on as it seems to gleam in the candlelight. It shimmers and shifts in colours, as if it is also on fire. It's also very soft and nice to touch. It's not something he'd admit out loud, but Sylvain has really nice hair...

He feels Ingrid gently pulling on his hair as she starts braiding it in a familiar pattern. Apparently, she wants to start with something familiar before moving on to something new. For the lack of anything better to do, he starts mimicking what Ingrid is doing to his hair, to Sylvain's hair. It doesn't work very well, so he ends up untangling, smoothing out and starting over several times.

Sylvain doesn't seem to mind, considering how he sighs happily, makes himself more comfortable and wraps his arms around Felix's waist. Thankfully, and surprisingly, he stays quiet the entire time.

During the next couple of hours, Ingrid produces hairstyle after hairstyle, re-does them about ten times before she's happy with how they turn out, with Sylvain giving his unwanted opinion on every one of them.

Felix really can come up with at least ten better things he could be doing right now, like training, but decides to try to see this as training in patience, focus and waiting. He knows very well that's something he could still do better in.

After a few hours of this, it's finally time for dinner. Felix is sitting with two small braids in his hair, the rest in a low ponytail – he's not sure where Ingrid was going with this one – when Ingrid's stomach growls something fierce, making all three of them startle.

"I guess it's time for dinner?" She offers, trying to get over her embarrassment.

"Sounds like it," Felix agrees, pushing Sylvain of off his lap, getting up and stretching his stiff legs and back. He feels his hair, and the braids Ingrid put in it. "You go ahead, I'll have to take these out of my hair before I go anywhere."

"Alright," Ingrid agrees. "But don't take too long." With that, she's out the door.

"We'll save you a seat, don't worry," Sylvain tells him, winking as he steps toward the door to follow Ingrid. His hair is messier than usual from where Felix has been messing with it.

"Oh, by the way, Felix?" Sylvain adds just as he's about to step out the door.

"What?"

"You really are pretty with your hair like that!" He says with a grin and a wink.

"If you weren't on the other side of the room," Felix growls, glaring at the infuriating redhead, "I would punch you."

"I know!" Sylvain laughs. "Why do you think I'm over here?" He adds with a shrug before disappearing out the door.

"Sylvain..." Felix grumbles as he pulls his hair free and combs it down before following the redhead. He's just asking for trouble, that idiot.


	4. Day 4 Scars

**(Scars) Contemplation of scars, to be more precise. Felix does the thinking, Sylvain is there and some other characters are mentioned. Also, scars, so battle and fighting are mentioned.**

**Enjoy, and please do let me know what you think!**

Scars

Sylvain has already fallen asleep. Granted, it's not really surprising, considering the long day they've had, and the late time. Sylvain had been so tired when they arrived in his room, he'd just pulled of his clothes, collapsed on the bed and fallen asleep.

"Idiot..." Felix mutters, half fondly, half exasperated. "At least get under the covers." Since Sylvain doesn't seem to be doing anything anytime soon, Felix makes himself ready for bed. He then makes his way over to the bed, pushes at Sylvain a bit to make room for himself and to get to the blanket trapped underneath the redhead.

As he settles next to Sylvain in bed and pulls the covers over them both, he can't help but notice his strong arms and back. As well as the scars covering him. It's not often he gets to study Sylvain's scars uninterrupted, so his curiosity takes over as he leans on one arm and reaches over to brush his hand over Sylvain's back. Sylvain doesn't even stir. He must be really exhausted.

Scars in themselves aren't really anything special. Felix has scars, Sylvain has scars, he knows Dimitri and Ingrid and pretty much anyone in the country who does any kind of fighting has scars. It's pretty much inevitable. Felix shakes his head to clear his thoughts. He really doesn't want to be thinking about Dimitri if all people when in bed with Sylvain. Or Ingrid, for that matter. Or anyone else at all, really. He focuses his attention back to Sylvain.

There's one scar on his shoulder, just bellow his neck. It's from a sparring accident, and he had been to stubborn to go to a healer, insisting it wasn't that serious. There's a series of marks on his arm that continue across his back. Felix knows they also continue across his chest and stomach. They're from a demonic beast that had managed to grab Sylvain in its mouth. They had gotten it to let go just before it was about to shake him around, like a terrier with a rat. It had been a pretty close one. Mercedes had been on the other side of the field and Annette had just started learning faith magic. As a result, Sylvain had been left with some faint scars from the encounter.

There's one more noticeable scar, at his lower back. It's the one Felix is most familiar with, as Sylvain has had it since he was a young child. He never spoke about it, and Felix doesn't know exactly how he got it, but knows where it came from. Miklan. It wasn't the first or only injury he caused Sylvain, but it's the only one that made a scar that's still visible. It's a good thing the bastard is dead. _He had it coming_, Felix thinks.

Felix then turn his attention to his own hands. They're pretty much covered in small scars and callouses from sparring and fighting. He has plenty of scars of his own as well. But he doesn't really have any from when he was a child. The benefits of his father specializing in faith magic. Whenever he'd gotten an injury from training, or an accident or doing something stupid with his friends, his father had always been there to heal it.

The first injury he got that actually left a scar is from after the Tragedy of Duscur. He had had more than enough of listening to his father going on about knighthood, hearing all the people who were sorry, seeing the pity in their eyes... he hadn't been able to stand it. So he'd run away from home for a few weeks. It had started out just fine... until one day he tripped and fell on some rocks, cutting up his arm. It hadn't been a serious injury, and healed quickly enough, but he still had the scar.

"'ey," Sylvain mutters from next to Felix, snapping him out of his thoughts. "'lix..." He fumbles around with one hand without opening his eyes until he finds Felix and tries to pull him down on the bed. "No think'ng. Sleep." After that, he immediately falls back asleep, snoring slightly.

"Fine," Felix supposes he really should be getting some sleep. After all, he can't be ready for anything if he's exhausted, can he? So he settles down properly, pulling the covers up to his ears. "Goodnight."


	5. Day 5 Sword and Shield

**(Sword and Shield) I don't even know where I was going with this one, like, at all. I just tried to write something, ok?**

Of Swords and Shields

The Shield of Faerghus. It's the title his family has had for as long as can be remembered. Standing by and protecting the king. With a lance and the Heroes Relic, the Aegis Shield.

Glenn had fought with a spear, strong and graceful on his horse. He hadn't had the shield, though. That was with their father, wielding it alongside his spear and reason magic.

Or rather, it had been with his father. Now Felix had it, as the old man had felt it necessary to hand it over to him. Like some kind of gift, or attempted peace offering. Or maybe he just wanted Felix to start taking on his "role" as Dimitri's shield.

Felix doesn't really have any interest in any of that, to be honest. He's always been far more comfortable with a sword than a lance, preferring the smooth slashes and swift movements. As for serving Dimitri... As if. Besides, the boar already has his loyal guard dog, so it's not like Felix is even necessary for that role. He's only accepted the shield for two reasons.

One, the professor. They had practically forced the thing into his arms, not taking no for an answer. "It's your shield," they said. "Besides, you're the only one who can use it, thanks to your crest." Then they had offered to spar with him, and that had been that.

Two, Sylvain. As soon as the professor gave Felix the shield, and Felix had reluctantly accepted it, but not wanted to use it, the redhead had immediately been there, trying to convince him otherwise. "You don't have to like it," he said. "And you don't have to be the next Shield of Faerghus or whatever. But if it helps to keep you alive out there, take the damn shield."

He had tries to ignore him, but he was very persistent when he wanted something, so Felix had finally given in with a sharp "Fine, I'll use the stupid shield. But only to get you to stop whining!" It had made Sylvain happy, so maybe it was worth it.

Felix has always preferred a good offence over defence, but maybe he can get used to fighting with both a sword and a shield.


	6. Day 6 Nightmare, promise and memory

**(Nightmares/ Promises/ Memories) So, this one I actually had kind of planned out, and am kind of happy with how it turned out. Maybe a bit ooc, but eh. **

**This one contains some blood and death, just a warning.**

**Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

Promises to keep

_Felix is in the middle of a battle. Nothing big or special, just some bandits that have taken over some old fort in the middle of the forest. But they have been attacking travellers, so their class has been sent to deal with them. _

_Felix dodges out of the way of an incoming attack and swiftly cuts down his attacker. As the bandit goes down, he turns to look as Sylvain tears into another one with his spear. He catches Felix's eye and winks at him with a grin. Felix nods back at him. Time to get this over with._

_He's just stepping forward when a bunch of arrows fly from a tree nearby. It's almost like in slow motion. Felix sees the arrows fly over the battlefield, fired by some hidden snipers hiding amongst the trees. Snipers Felix missed. Because he had been too busy with some bandits to pay attention. _

_The arrows hit Sylvain in the chest and shoulders, one grazing his throat. His horse panics, rears up on its hind legs, tossing Sylvain off of it and on the ground. He's not moving._

_No! No, no, no, no! Is all Felix can manage. He yells at someone, maybe Mercedes or maybe Annette, to take care of Sylvain as he rushes the snipers and all but hacks them to pieces before they have time to react. _

_As he stands above them, he feels their blood soaking through his clothes and onto his skin. Then he remembers Sylvain and rushes over to him. _

_As he approaches Sylvain, he notices the redhead still isn't moving. Mercedes and Annette are both kneeling next to him, but they're no longer trying to heal him. Annette is sobbing quietly, and Mercedes looks at him with teary eyes and shakes her head. _

_Sylvain is laying still. His eyes are closed. There's blood everywhere. _

_It's like his legs have turned to jelly, as he takes a staggering step forward before collapsing on the ground. His vision is getting all blurry and it takes him a moment to realise he's crying. Someone is grabbing his shoulders and lightly shaking him. Maybe they want him to get up or something. He tries to inch closer to Sylvain, but the person grabbing him is holding on tighter, not letting go. _

"_Syl-" he chokes out, barely able to make a sound with how choked up his throat is. He starts struggling against the grip on him, trying to get loose. Someone in the distance is yelling his name. _

"_Felix!"_

"_Felix!"_

"FELIX!"

Felix awakens with a jolt, shaking, sweating and barely able to breathe. He sees Sylvain hovering above him, looking concerned. His vision is still blurry with tears and he's tangles up in something, unable to move at all.

"Felix?" Sylvain repeats his name softly. Strokes his hair gently with one hand, peering down at him.

Just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare. Felix finally manages to take a few deep, if stuttering breaths, to calm down a bit. He's still all teary-eyed, his heart is pounding out of his chest and he feels like he can't draw a proper breath.

He's in his room at the academy. It's the middle of the night and the moonlight is shining through the window, giving the room some light. He's completely tangled in his sheets, which explains why he can't move. Sylvain is sitting next to him, _not dead, _apparently having just woken him from a nightmare.

"Felix?" Sylvain asks again. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Felix croaks out, not sounding even a little bit convincing. His throat still feels stuffed and he feels a tear run down into his hair.

"Mmmm-hmmm," Sylvain knows better than to say anything about it but untangles the blanket enough to slide in underneath it with Felix. He puts his arms around Felix and pulls them closely together, so Felix's head is resting on Sylvain's chest and Sylvain is nuzzling his hair.

"It's okay, Felix," Sylvain murmurs after a few silent minutes. "We're okay. I'm not going anywhere."

"What makes you think it had anything to do with you?" Felix mutters, burrowing closer to Sylvain. He's warm and comfortable.

"You were saying my name," Sylvain says quietly "It wasn't hard to guess." After that, they're both quiet. Until Sylvain pipes up again.

"You remember that promise we made when we were kids, right?"

"Mmmm," Felix mutters in response, too tired to form actual words.

"So you know I'm not going to leave you, right? I'm going to stick with you until we both grow old and die, and then I'll stay with you after that, too." He pulls Felix even closer to himself, pressing a kiss to his head.

"Shut up and sleep," Felix mutters, feeling his face heat up from Sylvain's words and action. He feels more than hears him laugh quietly before settling down for sleep. Felix also makes himself more comfortable, placing his head so his ear is above Sylvain's heart. He hears Sylvain's heartbeat, feels his breathing and feels better knowing he's _here_, and _alive_, and not dying on a field somewhere.

With that, he lets himself drift off to sleep.

"_Don't worry, Felix! We'll always be together. We're best friends!"_

"_We will?"_

"_Yup! We'll live together, and we'll die together, so we'll never not have each other, ok?"_

"_Promise?"_

"_It's a promise!"_


	7. Day 7 Drawing on Free Day

**(Free day) I couldn't really think of anything to write, so I decided to draw FelixCat and SylvainFox instead. **

**Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!**

Free day

To finish of Felix Week, I decided to draw Cat Felix and Fox Sylvain. Wonder if maybe I should colour it, too...

Since I can't post art here, you can find them on My Twitter and Instagram. The links are in my Profile.

Sorry!


End file.
